1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image processing for displaying an image in a multi-primary color, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for converting an input color signal having m color components into an output color signal having n (>m) output color components, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a computer program for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One of several conventional multi-primary color converting methods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,302 assigned to Olympus Optical Co., Ltd. When that disclosed multi-primary color converting method is applied to a system of more than five primary colors, the division of a color space becomes very complicated. Also, when neighboring colors are distributed into different selection areas, the boundaries among the neighboring colors are prominent.
Another conventional multi-primary color converting method is disclosed in International Patent No. WO 01/099557 assigned to Genoa Color Technologies, Ltd. In that disclosed multi-primary color converting method, a complicated process of computing a lookup table (LUT) is required.
In addition, a maximum saturation value and a maximum luminance value an image display device can represent vary depending on the type of used conventional multi-primary color converting methods. As a result, the quality of an output image is deteriorated.